Born anew
by Baku wa Kira jenai
Summary: L and Light wake up to find that they have boobs! What will this shocking discovery do to our favorite serial killer and detective? They'll explore their bodies of coarse! GENDERSWITCH / GRAPHIC LEMON


**Title: Born anew**

**RATED: M for GRAPHIC YURI. Young readers turn back _NOW_. **

**Summary: L and Light wake up to find that they have boobs! What will this shocking discovery do to our favorite serial killer and detective? They explore their bodies of coarse! **

**AUTHORS NOTE: Me and my best friend Sunset wrote this quite a long time ago, I think we both wrote this in JULY. And I was re-reading some things we have talked about and came across an RPG I forgot to post. I found the time today to copy it all down, edit it and post it! I hope everyone who reads this enjoys and R&R's~! **

Light Yagami awoke in the hotel he agreed to meet L in, to discuss the case and it's progression. What's weird is he wondered why he fell asleep in here. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room he quickly found L sleeping in a chair, a thumb pressed gently against his swollen lips. Light's eyes widened at the realization that L looked kind of; **_womanly_**. He looked just like a _woman_.

"_What the hell._...?" Light thought, lifting himself off the couch with his elbow and walking over to where L slept. His whole body shook as he inched closer. "_Wait_..something feels _off_..." Light thought cautiously. He looked down and saw he had rather large pair of _breast_, he almost screamed in terror but didn't, in fear of waking L up. **_SHE_** quickly walked back to the couch and took a seat. She lifted her shirt to reveal her breast were real.

L suddenly jerked himself out of sleep, the detective never really slept, and when he did it was a very light sleep. The soft sound of Light collapsing on the couch was the thing that stirred him. "I apologize, Light-kun, I am not quite sure how I fell asleep," the man uttered, turning his head to find Light. With his shirt _up_. Exposing a large pair of... **_A large pair of breasts_**! "Wha-," he managed to choke out as he pushed himself out of his chair. Though doing this almost pushed him off balance and his back hurt more than usual. The raven haired man looked down to see that his chest also became suddenly... It became suddenly huge.

Light shrieked in a high pitched tone, also realizing his voice had changed. "Ryuuzaki! What is this? Why do i have **_breast_**?" Light let her cool mask slip off for the moment and he raised her voice. Her whole body shook and she managed to utter "Ryuuzaki..w-wha...y-you..have breast too...what happened to us? Oh my god!" Light brought her hands to her head and ran her spidery fingers through her long, brown/reddish hair. She swallowed heavily, trying not to stare at L's breast that were _'hard' _at the moment. And the white, loose shirt didn't help much., which made her blush and turn her head away hurriedly.

L swallowed**_ her_** urge to scream, trying her best not to freak out because it simply wasn't what she did. She blinked, taking a deep breath before looking up and saying softly to Light, "I don't know how this happened," she said, her voice much higher than it had once been, "but I-," she paused, cocking her head to once side when she noticed Light's deep red face. And the fact that L could see through Light's white dress shirt.

Lights blush intensified much more as she realized L was staring at her breast. She was aware that her nipples were erect at the moment which made her whimper slightly. "L.._Please_..it's embarrassing...s-stop staring..." Light crossed her arms across her chest in attempt to cover her breast, but she made them look slightly bigger because they pushed up against each other making her scowl silently. She looked over at L quickly and looked away in fear that L would think she was checking her out. Which she WAS, but she didn't want L to know that.

"I Guess we'll have to wait till these..and.._OTHER PARTS_..go away." Light said softly, sighing and she started to relax. "It'll go away. We just have to be optimistic." Light said reassuringly, crossing her legs and arms once again and closing her eyes softly, humming a soft tune to herself.

L paused, almost cheered by what Light had said, but then she paused, trying to think realistically and logically- even though this wasn't a logical situation- and said, "_How do you know it'll just go away_?" she asked. The raven haired **_girl _**tuned out, so if Light answered, she didn't notice, she was too busy observing her own, _new_ body. She let her now soft and delicate hands travel over the mountains that were her boobs. Her pale face turned pink at the feel. Realizing the shirt she had been wearing was now too small because of how much the shirt had been pulled up from the boobs, L thought the simple solution was: **_Remove the shirt_**, it's too small. So she did just that without a second thought.

Lights eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she stood up from the couch. "L, what the hell do you think your doing!" She asked shocked, her blush deepening horribly fast. She turned away as she noticed L remove her shirt at once. Her own hands started to venture around her own body. She grabbed her breast and softly pinched her nipples which made her knee's go weak for a second. She then moved her hand slowly down south, finding that she was indeed a '_woman'_. It felt good and she could feel herself becoming aroused. She turned to meet eyes with the very person who suspected her of being a mass murder _(Which she was)_ "R-Ryuuzaki...Your right..we don't know if it will go away. But we can _hope_, can't we?" Light said softly, a soft, reassuring smile plastered upon her features.

L looked up at Light, who was feeling up her own body, but was still speaking as if it was a normal conversation. She quickly cast the question away as unimportant and she let her legs bring her over to the caramel haired girl. "Maybe we should explore our new bodies, Light... _chan_," she said, her voice the usual monotone _(only higher)_ as she blinked her large dark eyes at the murderer. She lightly pushed Light back onto the couch and straddled her, her head still tilted in that cute way.

Light was speechless, all she could do was shakily nod and blush deeply. She looked up at L who had her head cocked to the side in _her _cute way. Light always thought L was somewhat '_cut_e'. Light could feel her body shaking. Not from fear, **_no_**. But from excitement.

"_L_..." Light spoke softly, her half lidded eyes looking up at L, her plump, pink lips quivering. She brought her hand and ran it through her unruly black locks and smiled gently. "_Yes_," She started, her blush deepening more than it possibly could. "Let's explore our bodies. **_Together_**." She ran her hand through her hair once more and closed her eyes softly.

L smiled, her chapped lips cracking because her lips were not at all used to the small gesture. L moved forward, connecting her lips with Light's as their breasts pressed against each other. L squeaked as small tingles of pleasure made its way through her body. "Mmm," she purred against Light's lips, running her tongue sheepishly over Light's soft perfect lips. She let herself muse over how different Light's lips were from her own.

Light moaned. She noticed L's lips were different but didn't really mind. She heard a soft squeak emit from L's swollen, chapped lips which made her southern regions throb pleasurably. "A-Ahh...L.._L-chan_.." She almost felt like smirking saying _"L-chan"_ but didn't. She brought her hands up to L's breast and grabbed them, kneading the flesh softly with her hands. "L..." she breathed shakily. She pinched L's nipples very softly and continued massaging her breast in a circular motion.

"A-ah," L squeaked, breaking the kiss to lean her head on Light's shoulders and panted. L, on instinct felt the need to pleasure herself as her loins throbbed with want, her hands traveled south, but she caught it, redirecting it's rout to Light's new womanhood. She pushed her hand into Light's pants, playing over her clit softly, teasingly. She could feel the girl becoming wetter as she did this and smiled.

Light arched her back softly and emitted a soft cry of pleasure. She felt L's fingers teasingly glide over his clit making her womanhood throb pleasurably, making her wetter and _wetter_. "L!" She cried out in pleasure, her whole body shaking with want and _need_. She brought her own hand to the front of the other woman's jeans and slipped her hand slowly inside, rubbing her fingers softly against L's clit through the fabric of her boxers, hoping to get out an reaction from her. She lolled her head to the side and her breaths were becoming erratic. "L..." She whispered, rubbing the woman's clit in a small circular motion.

"A-ah, Light-chan," L panted, squeezing her eyes shut so hard she began to tear up. She panted heavily, trying to think logically about this as her brain tended to do, but failed. "H-hold on," she stuttered softly, forcing herself to get up and lose the feeling of Light's hands against her. She stumbled to her bedroom and fumbled around in the drawers until she finally pulled out a '_toy' _that she used to use as a teenage boy when she was bored.

Light blushes and his eyes widened as she realized L had a toy, before when she was a man she would of been slightly disturbed by this. But now, it turned her on so much that she moaned to herself. Light stood up and seductively walked towards L, moving her hips around and bringing her hands to the back of her head, flaunting her big, bouncy breast that were transparent through her white dress shirt. She walked into L's bedroom and laid on the bed, giving the older woman the _"come hither"_ with her finger, smiling softly yet sexily. Her bangs overshadowing her eyes.

L's waist had become a bit tinier and her jeans were already beginning to fall off her, so she unbuttoned them and let them fall to the floor, she stepped out of them as her boxers followed. "Take your clothes off for me," she cooed cutely, walking over to the bed and leaning over so that her breasts were being shown off. Somewhere in L's mind, the thought, _"Do I really want us to change back?"_

Light Nodded _'yes' _and slowly began to strip off her clothing, which was done rather quickly because of her baggy clothing. Once all her clothing was removed she spread her legs and revealed her womanhood with a deep blush appearing on her face. "L-chan...p-please..." She breathed hotly, draping her forearm across her eyes so she couldn't see L's reaction, she was so embarrassed.

_"A serial killer begging," _L thought mockingly. She leaned over the girl beneath her and rubbed the small, vibrating toy against Light's clit. She leaned her own womanhood against the toy pressed against Light's, so that it vibrated against both of them, making L whimper. L refused to put the toy inside Light, though, until she **_begged_**. "Do you want it?" she panted.

Light looked lustfully up at L and whimpered softly, a soft, shuddering moan passing through her lips. "L...Not yet...i want to do something too you..." Light softly said breathlessly, her eyes clouded over with lust. Light sat up, making her large breast bounce while doing so and turned to look at L, her eyes twinkling with emotion.

L blinked at Light and cocked her head to the side once more. This habit seemed to come with her new gender. "_Show me_," L purred, removing the toy from both their clits as she awaited Light's answer. She shifted uncomfortably, her body screaming out for the pleasure of the toy and the other girl's body once more, but she forced herself to wait.

Light crawled on top of her and soothingly ran her hands up and down L's body. "L-chan," She breathed "i want to make you feel _good_." Light leaned down and kissed the raven haired detective sweetly before pulling away from the kiss gently. She kissed L's neck before going down slowly to her breast. Taking one of her nipples into her mouth and sucking on it before gently pinching the other one with her fingers. She then traveled farther down _south_ and teased her bellybutton. Once she got down _further_ she kissed, nipped and sucked on L's thighs passionately, so close to the others wet, throbbing womanhood, but not to close, she wanted to _tease_ L.

L let out a melody of squeaks and moans and whimpers as Light worked away at her new body as if it was a sweet piece of candy. Involuntarily, L bucked her hips upward, her body begging for Light's tongue on her womanhood, even if L's mouth refused to beg. L bit her lower lip until it bled as she stifled a moan. She reached down her delicate hands and tangled them in Light's caramel hair.

The noises Light heard L make made Lights womanhood throb pleasurable yet painfully. She gave L mercy and kissed the outside of L's wet, throbbing womanhood before diving her tongue into softly into the wet warmth. She traced her tongue over L's womanhood before swirling her tongue over his clit, hoping L would make more sounds that were music to her ears.

"A-ahhh!" L practically screamed, the blonde from her lips dripping down her chin. "Light!" she called out. As amazing as it felt and as close as it was to bringing her to orgasm. Light's tongue going to make her come too soon, she forced herself to push herself up, "Let me do the same for _you_," the raven haired girl purred. She leaned over, letting her skilled in candy eating tongue swirl over Light's wet womanhood. She brought the toy to her own clit, pleasuring both herself and Light.

Light's back arched off the bed , "L! Oh god L!" She cried. She felt her clit throb pleasurably and her body twitched. "L!" She shouted again in her pleasure filled haze. "L...l-let's..lets r-rub them together.." The brown haired girl breathed, her eyes filled with undying pleasure.

L blushed deeply, realizing what Light meant. "Y-yes," the raven haired detective panted in agreement. She moved the toy and positioned herself so that Light's and her own legs were tangled together and their womanhoods were pressed together. She blinked feeling a bit nervous and unsure of how to start.

Light blushed a shade 10x's pinker than before. She started by moving her hips, grinding her and L's slits against each other gently, feeling the small sensitive nubs rub together made Light choke out in ecstasy. "Ahhh!" Light shouted into the large room, her voice echoing off the walls. "O-Oh god..._Ohhhh goddd~_..." Light cooed sexily, her hips starting to quiver.

"A-ahhh!" L moaned and screamed. She had begun doing the same thing as Light, but she was shaking so much from the pleasure she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. "L-light, it feels so good!" the raven haired detective screamed to the girl below her. Pleasure was raking throughout L's body, making her wetter and practically blinding her. Her head lulled back and she screamed in ecstasy.

"L! I-I think I'm going to come!" Light wasn't sure what this feeling was. He had had many orgasms before, as a _BOY_. But this was going to be _her_ first orgasm as a _girl_. She felt something coil in her stomach, blinding, _hot _pleasure. She felt her inner walls tighten, she felt as if she was going to explode. She arched her back violently, felt her clit give a violent throb before she arched her back and screamed out in ecstasy. She felt her inner walls convulse and contract. She felt everything tighten and it was the most powerful orgasm she ever had in her life. She cried out sharply in ecstasy.

L was already very close to cumming, but Light's screams brought her over the edge. Pleasure pooled heavily in her stomach before it traveled down to her womanhood and made blood pulse around the area. She suddenly felt the most interesting feeling she had ever felt before, the tightening made her arch her back and shake violently, her eyes wide and staring at the ceiling as sweat dripped off her forehead. Pleasure shook her body as it raked through every part of her. It sent an earthquake up her spine and made her light headed. Her body collapsed as the immediate effects of the orgasm began to ebb away. She lay there, panting and whimpering.

Lights eyes widened at the powerfulness of both their orgasms. She chuckled softly to herself, feeling insane. "L..ahah...No wonder why Misa was always trying to have sex with me if this is what female orgasms _feel _like." She giggled softly, cuddling next to L, wrapping her arms around the older woman. "...D-Do you mind cuddling L?" Light whispered, tightening the hold on the other woman.

L was still panting heavily and was much too focused on her orgasm still to speak, so she settled with nodding to the girl who was clinging to her, signaling that she didn't mind. She turned slightly and nuzzled her face into Light's neck. After a while when L finally caught her breath again she said, "That was _wonderful_."

Light hummed in agreement. "Yes, it was one of the most wonderful experiences I've ever experienced in my whole life. Thank you for..for doing _that_ with me..L-_chan_..." ...A moment of silence passed them and Light finally whispered "..._Why me L_...?..I know I'm not the most attractive person ever and..i just can't fathom why..." Light spoke softly, her tone somewhat saddened. She tightened her arms around L's form, bringing the other woman closer.

"Because you're dangerous," L started, a new tone to her voice, "and you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." she purred, running her fingers over Light's facial features carefully. Smiling, she brought her lips to meet Light's for one last passionate kiss before she past out from pure exhaustion.

Light laid there, L's sleeping form entangled with hers. She was blown away by the older woman's words. "_Dangerous_?" she whispered to herself. "_Heh_..._To each his own_ i suppose." She muttered softly before looking down at L's sleeping form, brushing some of her strands away from her pale, beautiful face. "I think your beautiful too, L. I always have thought so." Light muttered softly to herself. She laid on her side, facing L before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**END**

**Soooo~ What did you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it horrible? Is it fantastically hot? R&R and tell me what you think! *Passes out free slurpies* **


End file.
